11 horloges et autant de carillons
by Phalange
Summary: ... Un jour il était seul, seul avec ses cauchemars et mille atrocités, et le suivant elle était là, pour panser des blessures invisibles, sourire même au creux des plus mauvaises nuits. C'était une étrange bénédiction.


Auteur : Phalanx  
Disclaimer : Tout est à JKR, mis à part le scénar, qui vaut ce qu'il vaut.  
BO : _Tic-tac, fait la vieille horloge..._

**11 horloges et autant de carillons**

I. Les horloges

Pour Harry, certaines choses restaient essentielles, imprimées en lui comme autant de gardes fous, de vérités sublimes et immuables. Parmi elles, si il avait prit le temps d'y réfléchir, il aurait surement classé le savoir d'Hermione, l'intelligence d'Hedwige, le pétillement des yeux du Directeur et, bien sur, les taches de son de Ron. Chacun de ces détails, aussi triviaux qu'ils puissent paraître, parvenaient encore à lui arracher un rictus d'amusement. Le seul fait qui ne le faisait pas sourire, voire éclater de rire, était l'amour qu'il avait conçu en si peu de temps, à force de rien et d'horloges, pour la petite sœur de son meilleur ami.

C'était quelque chose de réellement sérieux, de si simplement limpide, qu'en rire ou en discuter au coin d'un bar, un verre à la main, aurait semblé presque blasphématoire pour lui.

Encore maintenant, quand la guerre leur laissait juste un peu de temps, assez pour se promener main dans la main dans les greniers du 12 square Grimmauld et s'embrasser furtivement à l'ombre des vieilles malles, il se demandait comment ils avaient fini par en arriver là. Un jour il était seul, seul avec ses cauchemars et mille atrocités, et le suivant elle était là, pour panser des blessures invisibles, sourire même au creux des plus mauvaises nuits. C'était une étrange bénédiction.

Ginny passait inconsciemment ses mains sur la longue boite en hêtre où dormait la baguette de Charlie. Elle était assise à son bureau, à peine éclairée par une chandelle à demi consumée, quand Tonks avait poussé la porte pour lui apporter la boite et ses condoléances. Ce n'était pas comme si Ginny n'attendait pas sa venue, ne l'avait pas entendu monter l'escalier branlant jusqu'à sa chambre. Ce n'était pas comme si elle avait oublié ce que Bill avait chargé l'auror de faire. Retrouver la baguette de son frère, et la donner au premier Weasley à proximité. Ce n'était pas comme si la Weasley la plus proche ignorait quoi faire de cette baguette, malgré sa jeunesse. Mais les cheveux de Tonks étaient noirs, les larmes gonflaient son petit visage désolé, et elle avait ouvert l'étui pour montrer à Ginny la long morceau de bois brisé qui s'y trouvait. Et Ginny, qui n'avait que seize ans, n'avait pas pu retenir ses larmes.

Tonks avait réagi comme la personne insensée qu'elle était. Elle avait lâché la baguette, contemplé la jeune fille en pleurs d'un air horrifié et tourné les talons, sans piper mot. Dans un brouillard de larmes, Ginny l'avait vue passer la porte de la chambre en trébuchant, et entendue dévaler l'escalier - pieds nus claquant sur les marches défoncées. Ginny continuait à pleurer.

Quand ses larmes se tarirent enfin, elle inspira, lentement, profondément, pendant une longue minute. Puis elle ramassa la baguette brisée, la fourra dans l'étui et posa le tout sur son bureau, avant de s'installer sur une chaise retournée. Et de commencer à passer des mains distraites sur l'objet, les yeux fixés sur l'infini.

Le temps se traine. Les pensées de Ginny dérivent, suivent des chemins contournés et flous jusqu'au moment où le tic-tac entêtant de la grande horloge -coincée entre une commode et la fenêtre crasseuse- franchit les limites de son rêve éveillé. La vieille maison est remplie de vielles horloges sinistres, au carillonnement angoissant. Dès son arrivée, Tonks a enveloppé tous leurs battants dans de vieux chiffons sales, au grand dam de Kreattur qui saisit toutes les occasions d'ennuyer ses invités, et profite donc de chaque moment d'inattention pour dénouer les protections et faire résonner des carillons funèbres à chaque coin de la maison.

Cette fois ci, il semble que l'elfe se soit attaqué aux chambres d'ami. Ginny leva sa baguette, et lança un _tempus_ d'une voix trainante. Il est 19 heures 27.

Si elle ne bondit pas dans l'instant pour bâillonner les redoutables mécaniques, c'est tout l'étage qui va raisonner et trembler sous des vagues de pollutions sonores. La jeune fille envisagea de peser sérieusement le pour et le contre, de se rappeler que ce soir, l'Ordre se réunit dans les salons du premier étage, mais c'est un combat perdu d'avance. Elle refusa d'envisager quoi que ce soit, et ne bougea pas un cil. Ses pensées retournèrent battre la campagne.

Les secondes s'égrainent, encore plus lentement. Ginny perçut vaguement un bruit, à l'extrême limite de ses perceptions. Le bruit se précisa, empli l'espace, allant même jusqu'à couvrir les tic-tac affolés. Quelqu'un montait l'escalier.

Quand Harry arriva du Terrier avec plus d'une demi-heure d'avance, il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce que Tonks lui saute dessus telle la misère sur le bas clergé, sans même prendre la peine de la saluer. Il espérait plutôt être acceuilli par, hum, n'importe qui d'autre. De préférence Remus. Qui lui aurait préparé, avec sa gentillesse habituelle, un thé bien chaud.

Il se permit une seconde de pur regret, puis reporta son attention sur Tonks, à présent pendue à son bras et visiblement au bord de la crise de larme. Elle lui parla, en désordre, des chambres du troisième étage, du pauvre Charlie, d'une baguette -la sienne ?-, de Ginny, et, avec une panique croissante, d'horloges. Harry, en fin stratège, acquiesça sans mot dire. En galant homme, il installa la pauvre femme dans une banquette Louis XV, aussi loin que possible de la vieille Mrs Black. Enfin, en homme d'action, il attaqua l'ascension vers le fameux troisième étage...

Tout en évitant distraitement les marches pourries, les grognements de Kreattur et les toiles d'araignée, il tenta de se rappeler l'ordre du jour de l'énième réunion de l'Ordre à laquelle il était, une fois encore, contraint de participer, sans y parvenir. Des pensées jaillissaient de chaque coin de sa tête, s'entrechoquant sans pitié.

Alors qu'il attaquait vaillamment une dernière volée de marche avant le troisième -la Terre Promise, pourrait on dire- il réalisa brutalement qu'il n'avait toujours aucune idée de ce qu'il venait faire là, et qu'une horloge tictaquait sournoisement devant lui.

La tête de Ginny heurta le dessus du bureau avec un bruit sourd. Elle ouvrit les yeux sous la douleur et commença, avec une admirable distinction, la récitation d'une litanie de jurons tous plus imagés les uns que les autres, et presque usés par l'habitude. Ses cheveux tombaient sur ses épaules, et le lien de velours qui les avaient retenus en une stricte queue de cheval brillait par son absence. Elle tordit machinalement une mèche roux sombre entre ses doigts. Etais ce Tonks qui remontait l'escalier ?

Ginny secoua nerveusement la tête. Le pas était plus lourd, moins précautionneux. En un sens, plus masculin. La jeune fille reposa la tête sur le bois sombre du bureau, et sa chevelure recouvrit la boite d'un lincueil éclatant. Elle ferma les yeux, et se concentra sur les claquements secs qui approchaient de son refuge.

La porte s'entrouvrit doucement. Ginny sentit un coin de ses lèvres se relever, en un sourire à peine plus large qu'un rictus. Seul Harry ouvrait si délicatement les portes, dans cette maison de fous. Il y a peu, elle se serait redressée violement -au risque de tomber de sa chaise- et aurait discipliné ses cheveux en une seconde, le temps de rougir comme un piment mexicain. A cette pensée, le sourire de Ginny devint légèrement plus franc, et elle se leva, rejetant ses cheveux dans son dos d'un geste négligent. Elle posa une fesse sur le bureau, la main gauche sur la boite et le regard sur son visiteur.

II. Les carillons

Harry se dandine sur le seuil, visiblement embarrassé. _Alors mon lapin, on est perdu ?_ Pense Ginny avec à peine un brin de cynisme, avant de pousser un soupir las. Pourquoi _lui_ ?!

Elle tervigerse un instant, puis, prise de pitié pour son ainé, ouvrit la bouche à contrecœur :

« Tu peux entrer, aussi.

- Oh. Oui, merci. Tu, euh, tu vas bien ?

- On a fait mieux. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Tonks avait l'air aux abois. Je me suis dit, tu sais, monstre, danger, cadavre...

- Charmant, merci.

- Errr... On ne se refait pas. J'ai appris, pour Charlie.

- Hum...

- Mes condoléances. J'aurais aimé... pouvoir être là, pour l'enterrement.

- Tu n'as rien raté. Il n'y avait pas grand chose à enterrer. »

Ginny s'auto-mystifie. Est ce le fait d'avoir vu son frère mort, réduit à une pulpe d'organes rougeâtres, d'avoir vu sa mère en larmes, de ne pas vraiment dormir depuis des jours ? Elle se découvre un cynisme presque effrayant. Où est passé son admiration béate et enamourée pour le Sauveur ? Elle ne ressent rien de plus qu'une vague lassitude.

En tout cas, son sens de la répartie a visiblement stupéfié Harry. La fierté qu'elle sent monter en elle la surprend, un instant. Et puis, finalement, ce n'est pas si désagréable de passer de _petite sœur de..._ à _personne valide et intelligente_. Un peu soudain. Si les autres on eu des semaines pour anticiper et admirer le changement, Harry vient de le constater, en à peine quelques phrases. Ginny sourit en elle même, et reprend la parole.

« Quand est ce que tu es rentré ?

Il y a trois jours. Pourquoi ?

Curiosité. J'imagine que tu ne peux rien dire...

Ne veut serait plus exact.

Je vois. »

Elle ne voit rien du tout, mais fait comme si. En face d'elle, Harry recommence à osciller d'avant en arrière, l'air légèrement dépassé par la situation. Un sourire, et la situation retrouve un brin de normalité.

_Harry... Ne t'en vas pas, je ne faisais que plaisanter, Harry..._

_Tempus_.

Il est 19 heure 56. Harry s'allonge sur le lit dans un froissement de tissus discret, et Ginny sent son souffle ralentir, juste un peu. La surprise a déserté le visage du garçon, et il est redevenu si tendu, si crispé... Comme étiré par cent secrets odieux, sales. Ginny a envie de passer ses mains sur ce visage, de lisser ces muscles raidi, de rendre à la face du meilleur ami de son frère une pureté de statue. Elle se laisse tomber sur le lit aux coté du garçon, et tente de ne pas penser à la signification des draps blancs, des roses brodées sur la courtepointe. Elle ferme les yeux et se perd dans l'odeur du garçon, figée sur ce lit de noces qui n'est pas le sien.

_Harry, Harry... Est ce que tu sais ce qu'on dit à propos des horloges de cette demeure ? Jamais,_ _jamais elles ne doivent sonner toutes ensembles. Et je les ai réglées, j'ai laissé Kreattur les éveiller, j'ai laissé la promesse de leur son apocalyptique me séduire, entrer en moi, me réconforter. Les onze horloges, celles qui ne doivent pas sonner, jamais pour nous._

Deux fois soixante, la voix dans sa tête se fait pressée, haletante. 19 heures 58. Tic tac, fait l'horloge du couloir. Tic tac, reprennent les autres. _Tic tac_, chantonne Ginny dans sa tête. Elle ouvre les yeux, et à coté d'elle Harry tourne lentement la tête, en rythme. Tic tac. Ils sont plus proches qu'ils ne l'ont jamais été. Elle se rappelle soudain qu'elle doit lui parler. Elle ouvre grand la bouche, pour laisser sortir le trop plein de rêve, et autoriser sa voix à reprendre sa place au creux de sa gorge. Elle explique.

_Harry, Harry, tu ne sais pas toi, mais quand un sorcier meurt, sa baguette se brise. Harry, tu ne sais pas, mais dans ma famille on conserve cette baguette. Harry, figure toi que c'est d'elle que sont faites les aiguilles de la pendule magique de Maman, car qui mieux que les morts peut suivre les vivants, et indiquer où se cachent leurs pas ? C'est moi qui vais tailler, et polir, et graver, et installer, l'aiguille du fils de Bill. Harry, j'ai peur._

Harry s'allongea doucement sur le lit défait, dans un coin de la pièce. Au bureau, Ginny s'est tue et semble... ailleurs. La fatigue le prend, il ferme les yeux. Refusant de penser à tout ce qu'implique sa présence, ici, dans cette chambre, couché sur le lit de Ginny. Après tout, il est fatigué, épuisé. Un lit est un lit.

Il s'en veut. D'une manière effrayante, frénétique. S'il avait voulu, il aurait pu sauver tous les autres, tous ceux qui étaient morts, tous ceux qui reposaient sous terre, aux corps détruits, dégradés par le temps, la pourriture et la mort, horrible et sale. Parfois, il se dit que sa vie serait si simple, si calme s'il acceptait de croire Rémus, et tous les autres. Qui le couvraient de sourires, de bonté, en lui assurant que rien n'était de sa faute, que toutes ces morts n'arrivaient que par la colère de Merlin, par l'esprit malade d'un homme devenu le Mal, l'incarnation de dizaines d'années de pleurs enfantins. La colère et les cauchemars de générations d'enfants fondus en un seul monstre, une si regrettable erreur. Celui-dont-on-ne-prononce-pas-le-nom.

Il se savait coupable. Tellement, tellement coupable…

Un parfum délicat parvient à ses narines, à son cerveau. Ginny s'est couchée près de lui, la petite Ginny. Celle qui ne devrait jamais devenir une femme, ne pas souffrir de la guerre. Ne pas mourir, se dissoudre dans le néant. Merlin, cette culpabilité…

Pour se distraire, il repense aux légendes qui courent sur la maison. Les horloges, dont il entend toujours l'obsédant tic tac quelque part entre les murs un peu vermoulus. On ne les laisse sonner que pour les grandes occasions, les mariages ou les morts, celles où les habitants sont trop affligés ou en liesse pour prêter attention à l'affreux vacarme émanant de l'intérieur des pièces condamnées. Il se demande si elles vont sonner pour la mort de Charlie, pour les centaines de corps anonymes entassés dans les fosses communes, trop défigurés pour qu'on les regarde et les reconnaisse. C'est Ginny qui les a laissé tictaquer, Harry le sait confusément. L'heure approche où les horloges vont se mettre à sonner –chant infernal qui va envahir le troisième étage.

Ginny bouge à coté d'Harry, ils sont seuls dans la chambre. Avec leurs secrets, leurs non-dits, qui prennent autant de place qu'une armée bruyante. Harry repense à ces religions moldues, leurs châtiments infinis et raffinés. 12 armées de fantômes…

Une peur diffuse la paralyse, il se sent englué dans le lit moelleux, piégé au creux des draps froissés qui portent l'odeur de la jeune fille à coté de lui, elle aussi prise dans une horreur sans nom et sans âme.

Le tic tac se tait soudain, remplacé par un calme oppressant. Un murmure de conversation monte d'en bas. Harry ne réagit pas quand Ginny se soulève sur un coude, pas plus qu'il ne proteste quand elle pose ses lèvres sur les siennes. Son baiser à un goût de larmes et de colère, il semble durer infiniment longtemps…

Et puis, les onze carillons crèvent le silence.

(Fin ?)

--

Combien de lecteurs ont lu jusqu'à la fin ? Intéressante question. Une petite review ?  
A bientôt, pour une possible suite.


End file.
